


Hold Me Tight

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [26]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: George and Paul are in the middle of something when George realises he needs to pee. But Paul can't find the key.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Hold Me Tight

George gasped as Paul ground down on him again, bucking his hips up. As he did, his wrists pulled more at the handcuffs around his wrists, making him wince. Paul climbed on top of him and started to kiss him harder, making George realise that he really needed to pee.

He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to kiss Paul. But then Paul pulled his legs on top of him, and he couldn’t just ignore it. Paul bent down, all of his weight on George’s bladder, to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

“Oh, sorry,” Paul said, genuinely concerned for him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need the loo.”

Paul giggled. “Oh, Georgie.” He got off of him and started to poke at the guitarist’s bladder. George squirmed, pulling at his wrist bindings.

“Paul…” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “It’s not funny. I need to go.”

“Alright, alright.” Paul got up, despite his raging erection, and started to search for the key, but as soon as he opened the drawer he’d put it in, it wasn’t there. “Oh, erm… well, shit.”

“What? Isn’t it in there?” George squirmed again, but Paul said nothing as he started to look a little bit harder. “Paul?”

“I’ll find it. Just a minute.”

George wanted to say okay, but then he realised how tight his jeans were around his waist. As much as he didn’t want to say anything about it, he knew he’d have to if he was going to hold it much longer. “If it’s gonna take a minute… could you unbutton my trousers?”

“What?” The bassist looked over at him, eyebrows raised, and George blushed harder.

“S-sorry, it’s just… they’re kind of tight.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll…” He climbed back onto the bed, undoing George’s pants as he squirmed around. Paul’s weight on the bed put him in a worse position, and he winced.

“Thanks, Paul. Now, please find the key. I really am about to wet myself here.”

“Right.” Paul got out of the bed and started to search the entire room, still finding nothing. “George, do you remember where I put it?”

“I thought you put it in the drawer, too, but I don’t even know anymore.”

After a few minutes of searching, Paul stopped. “Shit, George. I can’t find it. I’ll go get a knife or something, okay?”

George moved around again. “Okay. Please hurry up.”

“I will. God, I’m sorry about this.”

“It’s alright.”

Paul hurried out of the room, and George did his best to hold on. Not being able to hold himself really made a huge difference. It got to the point where he couldn’t even stop the leaks, and he was afraid that one of them might keep going. It really scared him.

“Paul!” The bassist ran into the room at the mention of his name.

“We didn’t have anything but butter knives. I’m so sorry, George. I’ll try to find the key again. It’ll only be another few minutes.”

“I can’t wait another few minutes, Paulie. God, this is bloody horrible. I’m gonna ruin your bed.”

“You can wait. I know it. Just a few minutes.”

George nodded and started to squirm again, drawing in a deep breath as he tried his best to calm down. But he soon realised that he just couldn’t wait any longer. He clenched his muscles as tight as they would go, but the piss forcing itself out of him wasn’t stopping.

It just kept coming out, and he cried out. “Paul, help! It’s coming out. Oh, god. Oh my god, oh my god. Nonononono…”

He started to cry when a wet spot appeared on his pants and continued to grow, and Paul started searching more frantically.

“Shit, George. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I lost that damn key, and I feel horrible.” 

George didn’t respond as he finally let go. It hissed out of him, and he sobbed. “Oh, god. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, Paul. Oh, no, your bed!” George tried to pull himself up and off the bed, but Paul looked over at him and sighed.

“Oh, George. It’s alright. I can clean the bed. Just… do what you need to do. I promise I’ll find the key soon.” George did so, much to his own displeasure, and when he was done, he leaned up against the headboard, starting to physically shake in fear.

After a few minutes, George had calmed down, and started glancing around the room to find the key, not wanting to stay on the bed like this for too much longer. But something shiny caught his eye on the comforter in front of him.

“Paul, is that it?”

“What? Where?”

“Right there on the bed.”

Paul looked to where George was looking and saw what he’d been looking for. “Oh, my god. George, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to… Oh, dammit. God, why didn’t I just see it? I should have fucking saw it. I’m a horrible person.”

“No, Paul. It’s fine. I promise. I just… can you unlock them. I kind of need to clean up a bit.”

“Yeah… I am sorry.”

“I know, Paul. And you’re forgiven, okay?”

“Okay.” Paul unlocked the handcuffs, and George was out of the room in seconds flat. 

~

He returned about half an hour later, hoping that the extra time he spent in the shower was enough time to get clear all evidence that he had been crying. But of course Paul noticed as soon as he walked into the room.

He got into the newly made bed and covered his face, and Paul scooted closer to him. 

“It really is okay, y’know.” Paul said lightly, and George only grunted. “Georgie, it’s fine.”

“I know. Just… sorry I ruined the mood.” He could feel that he was on the brink of tears again, and Paul hugged him, pulling him all the way down onto the bed before hugging him tight.

“I wanted to cuddle anyway.”

George couldn’t help the little smile that spread across his face. Paul really was the best.


End file.
